edfandomcom-20200215-history
To The Eds-Treme
To The Eds-Treme is a game on the US Cartoon Network website. It features the Eds on a half-pipe, doing tricks to impress Nazz. Soon after the feature was implemented, the game was selected for Cartoonnetwork.com's Power Play store, where certain games were upgraded and had to be bought. This version of the game included more tricks, more items, more levels, and much larger ramps. The purpose of the game is to get the most points as each of the Eds, with a certain amount needed to advance to the next round. Gameplay The game is played on the keyboard. The arrow keys are used to accelerate, and the "Z", "X", and "C" keys are used to perform tricks in midair. The Shift key is also used to perform super moves (Shift + Z/X/C). Each regular move is worth 250 points, and each super move is worth 500 points. The amount of time to complete each level is set at 60 seconds. As you advance on to the next level with a different Ed to use, the length of the ramp increases. Difficulty Level 1: Eddy This is the easiest level of the three. On this level, 3000 points are needed. Level 2: Edd This is the middle level. 4000 points are needed to advance. Level 3: Ed This is the hardest level. 5000 points are needed. Once these points are garnered, however, you have won the game. Moves There are three basic moves that apply to each Ed. However, each Ed also has three special moves specific to them. Basic Moves *'Spinning Skateboard': The skateboard spins around underneath the skater. Done by pressing Z. *'Spinning Skateboarder': The skateboarder spins around on top of the skateboard. Done by pressing X. *'Cuckoo': The skateboarder makes cuckooing noises. Done by pressing C. Eddy's Special Moves *'Finger Spin': Eddy spins his skateboard on his finger. *'Head Board': Eddy bangs his head against his skateboard several times. Done by pressing Shift + X. *'Eat It': Eddy eats his skateboard and then spits it out. Done by pressing Shift + C. Edd's Special Moves *'Guitar': Edd plays his skateboard like a guitar. Done by pressing Shift + Z. *'Wedgie': Edd gives himself a wedgie. Done by pressing Shift + X. *'Karate': Edd does karate moves. Done by pressing Shift + C. Ed's Special Moves *'High Pants': Ed hikes his pants up high. Done by pressing Shift + Z. *'DJ Ed': Ed acts like a DJ and treats his skateboard like a turntable. Done by pressing Shift + X. *'The Exorcist': Ed spins his body in a circle while his head stays static. Done by pressing Shift + C. Gallery TTETInstruct.png|The game's premise. TTETControl.png|The game's controls. Edstreme.jpg|To The Eds-Treme Gameplay. 185px-Cd2df9e5819d69a49acde5d5bda7d583.jpg|Eddy jumping. Look! Is that Edd in the foreground?! Duplicates.jpg|You can see duplicates of Jimmy, Rolf, Nazz, Jonny, Kevin, and Lee on the third level. Shoe Color Error.jpg|Score evaluation (Note: Eddy's shoe color is incorrect). TTETEddyAir.png|Eddy catches some major air. TTETEddStepsUp.png|Edd is up to show his prowess. TTETEddGuitar.png|Edd plays his skateboard like a guitar. TTETEdStepsUp.png|Ed stepping in to finish what needs to be done (Note: The soles on Ed's shoes are missing). TTETEdPoints.png|Ed gets some points. TTETRuleTheRamps.png|The Eds rule the ramps! TTETEddyFail.png|What it looks like when Eddy fails. TTETEddFail.png|What it looks like when Edd fails. TTETEdFail.png|What it looks like when Ed fails. External link *To The Eds-Treme on the US Cartoon Network website Category:Games Category:Online Games Category:The Real World